Because it is Bitter: A Collection of Poetry
by Nautical Acronym
Summary: Poems pertaining to the works of Sir ACD, LRK, Ayrenfire, and my strange musings. With inspiration from the writings of Stephen Crane. - Poem #6: "Logic Driven Footing"
1. Intro

**Because it is Bitter**

oo0o0oo

**Disclaimer:** The title for this collection is found in the poem 'In the Desert' by Stephen Crane: American Short Story Writer, Novelist and Poet. The poems presented in this collection were inspired by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Aeryn and L-Fire. Sir Arthur being the original author of the Sherlock Holmes series and Aeryn and L-Fire being the creators of Miss Helen Thurlow. I am not making any money from this work, nor am I trying to sell the original concepts within as my own.

**A/N:** Preferably, I leave all of my Authors Notes at the bottom of each Poem so that any persons initial reading is not clouded by my own thoughts and is instead directed by what he or she feel themselves. This will most likely be the typical set-up for every page that I add. I must admit that I am a little sheepish when it comes to posting my recent poetry. I have attempted different forms of poetry that are very new to me; However, the journey has been fun thus far and I hope to continue creating poetry for others to (hopefully) enjoy. Should you have any creative comments, helpful critique, or simply just wish to send a review this way, I would be very appreciative. Thank you to Susicar and Haley Moore who have already reviewed! Your encouragement and support is most welcome!

Well, I guess there is nothing left to say or do except allow you, the reader, to get on with your reading! Enjoy!


	2. Helen

**Because it is Bitter**

oo0o0oo

Helen's Sonnet

.

To whom that look upon him as a man  
I dare to think my eyes perceive him more,  
And in my thoughts conceive a most assur'd plan  
to place my heart where nothing was before,  
And when his gaze holds likeness to a storm  
soften the waves of raging force with smile,  
His shape is one that holds a pleasing form  
my continence a state of his beguile,  
And I dare to dream on such a man as this  
though... in interest his does not lay with me,  
Whom he will never think upon or kiss  
or see (mind like his) a blushing bride to be,  
Knowing, I try shake my thoughts of him  
for love never grew where love was sin.

.

* * *

AN: This poem is in Helen's POV. Helen loves Sherlock and yet believes her feelings can not be reciprocated by him. This takes place in "An Unforeseen Occurrence" by AerynFire. This is also my first Shakespearean Sonnet.


	3. The Dove

**Because it is Bitter**

oo0o0oo

The Dove

.

Why is it, my friend, that you do not love?  
Opportunity knocks, but, truly, waits for none,  
I fear the future; the past: never undone,  
It's as though you've crushed the dove...  
Oh God, perhaps you have! Wings and whistles!  
A bloodied carcass upon a sacrificial flame,  
"For evermore!" no doubt, t'was your claim,  
A fire, in your brain: in the thistle.  
Oh, my friend, what truly does sadden me  
is there really is another bird come to love  
and, though the last bird was your own,  
I'm afraid of what horrors, suffers, agony,  
awaits this lovely lady: lilied dove  
who, for some reason or another, loves but you alone.

.

* * *

AN: This poem is my first attempt at a Petrarchan Sonnet. Watson reflects on Holmes and his ability to love and, also, what Watson fears may happen to Helen due to Holmes destruction of his own heart.


	4. Repose

**Because it is Bitter**

oo0o0oo

Repose

.

Inhuman tones beneath the sea,  
Curving downward and farther yet.  
Lungs compress for need of breath.  
Both figures set in silhouette.  
For the light does die on troubled foes,  
Who find the sun, oh sweet repose.

Sweat creases furrowed brows.  
Water flecks on fevered hides.  
The falls creating such a plight,  
as their steps bring forth  
their last uncharted flight.

The suspension of twin bodies.  
Puppets tangled in their strings.  
And how beautifully their falling  
without opalescent wings  
So with every force-ed breath  
Their coming slowly to their death.

With silent calls of violins,  
reveries, and scented roses whims  
call not attention to how the sunlight dims,  
but of how death brings these new begins.

.

* * *

AN: I was very affected by "The Final Problem". For me, this poem displays the feeling of both characters about the business between them being settled. A sort of relief and understanding between the two as this meeting takes place and an understanding that it is the accumulation of all that has happened between them. This poem ends with the belief that both Hero and Villain have been destroyed and that now the world will have to adapt to the change.


	5. I Holmes, Sherlock

**Because it is Bitter**

oo0o0oo

I. Holmes, Sherlock (Fictitious Character)

.

Contained in these bound volumes  
Lay your life's work,  
Held in such solid wrapping  
To be picked up and read by some  
Who think you; like the abject ghosts  
Of your most fervent tirades,  
Are but a slight trick of the mind.

.

* * *

AN: While studying some of the legal print at the front of MREG in the Marry Russell series I came upon a line which stated "I. Holmes, Sherlock (Fictitious Character)" and part of me felt only sorrow. I'm sure some of you may understand.  
Sorry that I have not updated this in some time. A lot of things have been happening in my life. Also, I realise this isn't much of a poem and it was written rather quickly. More to come soon, I should think.


	6. Confusion

**Because it is Bitter**

oo0o0oo

Confusion

.

Cold is the beauty you convey  
In the tri-syllabic word "deduction",  
And yet, there appears to be  
The inexplicable confusion by we  
That your one word be read: "seduction",  
I say, sir!  
You have seduced us all so pleasantly.

.

* * *

AN: I guess this is a bit of a commentary on how women so often see Sherlock as being a very seductive individual despite his cold viewpoint on the human species and his misogynistic lifestyle.  
Once again, it isn't much of a poem, just a strange brain rambling. I'm rather unsure of the quality as well so if anyone could give me pointers it would be very handy. My poetry never seems so poetic to me! :P


	7. Logic Driven Footing

**Because it is Bitter**

oo0o0oo

.

Logic Driven Footing

With the mind the paramount organ of passion

One can never 'lose' ones self in love,

Intelligence has its own taciturn dance

That makes swift pace

To find its logic driven footing,

In its sureness it can lead the owner so sincerely

To that organ known as 'heart',

And to where loves grace has already walked,

Though the mind did know it not

.

* * *

**AN**: The moral of this story? Logic and the brain can not decide what is in your heart, but if you follow the paths logic weaves it can certainly show you the hidden paths love already walked to find itself within you.

Isn't that so… revolting? Lol!

Anyway, In "Mreg" Marry says that the mind is her "paramount organ of passion", so I figured I would take the phrase and roll with it. She describes the logical reasons for loving Holmes, but I kind of did my own thing with this poem. Anyways, hope you all like it.

Not a great poem, but a poem none the less.


End file.
